Juguetes Rotos
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Esperó. Es algo que lleva años haciendo, aunque le duela admitirlo. El día de su boda, Willas abandonaría el sept con su esposa en una barcaza para navegar juntos por el Mander. Él tendría que saber que las promesas nunca se cumplen, ya que es una valiosa lección que le dio el dorniense.


**Disclaimer**: no ganaré nada con este fic, ni siquiera un céntimo; excepto, quizás, algún review. Lo que es de George Martin, a Martin.

**Este fic participa en el reto _Secundarios a estribor_ del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_.**

**10—04—2013**

* * *

**JUGUETES ROTOS**

* * *

Esperé. Es algo que llevo haciendo años, aunque me duela admitirlo. Esperé como un iluso, como un jovencito que se enamora a primera vista, como un tonto. Esperé pensando que por fin era mi momento, lejos de la crianza de perros, caballos, halcones. Lejos de los libros y del gobierno de la casa Tyrell. No soy viejo, pero tampoco un chiquillo; por eso sé lo que puedo aguardar.

Debería haber sabido que las promesas se rompen y que no todo sale como habríamos querido. La justa contra Oberyn Martell me enseñó esa valiosa lección. Si hubiese esperado un año más, si me hubiese preparado mejor, si mi padre no hubiese insistido tanto... Escasos señores han demandado mi mano para sus hijas desde el accidente. El único culpable soy yo, por creer que podría enfrentarme al dorniense; pero mi familia insiste en que todo fue premeditado. Se equivocan. Oberyn y yo nos carteamos a menudo y es un admirador de mi habilidad por la cetrería. Y yo de la suya con la lanza.

Desde entonces me refugié en los libros, en los animales, entre las flores del Dominio. Tenía que destacar en algo, tenía que hacerlo bien. Se puede ser señor a pesar de estar tullido, incluso Príncipe. Me propuse ser mejor que mi padre, me creé una fuerte armadura resistente a las habladurías. Me dije a mí mismo que mis males carecerían de importancia si lograba hacerlo bien. Mi familia me apoyaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Yo lo sabía, pero duele. Duele que nadie piense en ti cuando eres un tullido a excepción de tus padres y tus hermanos. Margaery es siempre buena y cariñosa, Garlan me pide consejo de vez en cuando, Loras me cuenta sus aventuras. A veces pienso que vivo a través de mis hermanos y me asusta despertar en ellos más compasión que amor genuino.

Esperé. La carta de Margaery me había hecho levantarme de mi silla en un momento de euforia, logrando un doloroso tirón en la pierna. Escribía para decirme que la abuela había _cerrado un trato_ y que pronto recibiría en Altojardín a mi nueva esposa. Y no a cualquier esposa, sino a Sansa Stark de Invernalia. Una consorte digna de mi casa, joven, hermosa —o eso decía en la carta mi hermana— y la hija de un traidor. Yo no era tan crédulo como el resto de los hombres. Gracias a mi discapacidad aprendí a ver más allá de lo que se nos quiere enseñar.

«Los Lannister apestan a podredumbre desde Desembarco del Rey», me dije seguro de estar en lo cierto. «Hoy para todos es la hija del traidor. Mañana, la futura señora de Altojardín. O... la esposa del tullido.»

Sin pensarlo dos veces arrugué la carta y la tiré al fuego con rabia, incapaz de controlar mis emociones. Había luchado tanto contra ese sentimiento... tanto que dolía. Siempre duele. Duele que te menosprecien por no tener dos piernas operativas.

—Eres mucho más que eso —me había dicho madre aquella noche en la que el maestre de Oberyn sólo había logrado salvarme la pierna. De mis ojos caían lágrimas silenciosas sobre un rictus de dolor.— Eres mucho más que dos piernas, Willas. Tienes algo que la mayoría de los hombres no sabe aprovechar bien —aseguró pasando la mano por mi cabello y besando mi frente.

Sólo alguien que pasa por lo mismo que yo sabe que aunque te intentes convencer durante años de que eres igual que los demás, en una sociedad como la nuestra, ese pensamiento es totalmente incierto.

Tan sólo un día después llegaba la carta de Loras, algo menos detallista pero extrañamente más esperanzadora:

_Pelirroja, de ojos azules. Alta, esbelta, muy, muy hermosa. Ya es una mujer florecida, se le nota en las miradas que le dirigen los hombres cuando pasa_.

«Pese a ser la hija de un traidor», observé.

Hasta esperar dolía para alguien que llevaba tantos años acostumbrado a hacerlo. Me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a la preparación de Altojardín para la llegada de Sansa. Dispuse una alcoba con cuatro doncellas, encargué vestidos, rosas, perfumes, redecillas para el pelo, pendientes, anillos, collares, un peine de plata y un espejo tan grande que se podría ver el cuerpo entero. El día de la boda, tras casarnos, abandonaríamos el sept en una barcaza para navegar por el Mander. Quizás, si no era perfecto, Sansa no me querría.

Era el pensamiento ponzoñoso lo que no me dejaba dormir por las noches. Sería duro vivir sabiendo que no haces feliz a la mujer que compartiría el lecho contigo el resto de vuestras vidas. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por ese mal trago, la compasión es odiosa. Hasta el gran día, iba a hacer terapia de sentimientos. Yo quería ser un caballero fuerte y admirado del que mi padre pudiese sentir orgullo. Al principio, cuando empecé a hacerme cargo de sus tareas como señor de Altojardín, su pecho se hinchaba como el de un pavo real. Con el tiempo, mi padre se ha ido abandonado, y creo que también me ha abandonado a mí. Podía contar con Margaery y Loras, pero ahora ellos vivirán en la capital.

«Soy un hombre fuerte», me dije. «Todos los que me conocen lo dicen.»

Lo dicen porque creen que un tullido debería estar siempre triste. No comprenden que yo me levanto cada mañana y hablo con el lord mayordomo, con las criadas y los cocineros, con los mozos de cuadras y con cada escudero. No llegan a comprender bien cómo un joven que tenía un brillante futuro por delante se ha quedado cojo y aún así es uno de los mejores criadores de aves de presa y sabuesos de los Siete Reinos. Yo no me paso el día compadeciéndome frente al espejo, sino que todos los días intento superarme y hacer esto mejor que lo otro.

Sólo que... a veces duele. Que te lo recuerden, la lástima reflejada en los ojos de los demás, la espera interminable por alguien que tú has estado aguardando toda la vida sin saberlo.

Esperé.

De Desembarco del Rey me llegó información que catalogué de valiosísima. Para el día de la boda se servirían pastelillos de limón en los postres, habría bardos por doquier cantando canciones de caballería, jazmines en todas las habitaciones y lograría de algún modo conseguir esas extrañas rosas invernales.

Lograría que Sansa se olvidase de Joffrey para que fuese sólo mía, y ese poderoso sentimiento de posesión y protección me invadió plenamente. Antes de que Margaery pueda casarse con el niño rey, mi Lady Tyrell ya habrá llegado. Yaceremos en una cama de sedas verdes para ver juntos el amanecer cada día.

Nuestros hijos serán perfectos. Nacerán sin ningún problema físico, serán herederos de Altojardín e Invernalia. Puede que pelirrojos de ojos azules como su madre, o menos exóticos como yo. Tendrán dinero para vivir y oportunidades y ayuda para prosperar. Yo mismo les enseñaré a leer y a escribir y Sansa a cantar. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, así que, ¿por qué no llegaba?

Esperé.

Lo hice hasta el día que voló el cuervo con la carta de la abuela. Describió un círculo en el aire, sobrevolando perezosamente el castillo para posarse sobre una de las jaulas donde el maestre daba de comer a sus hermanos. Le agarró la carta y vino rápidamente a mí para que la leyera.

«Alas negras, palabras negras.»

Un silencio hosco e inquebrantable me acompañó en mi furia. Me quedé mudo de palabras pero no de sentimientos. Era como oír romperse un cristal y sentirse así por dentro. Yo tendría que saber que las promesas nunca se cumplen, tendría que saber que nada es lo que parece. Lo tendría que saber desde el día en que me puse de pie por mí mismo y me caí de bruces contra el suelo, tras el accidente. Ese día había aprendido una valiosa lección, tan útil como la que me dio sin querer el dorniense.

Esperé, de todas formas. ¿Exactamente a qué? Para mí era imposible saberlo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que me estallase el corazón y que mi deseada Lady Tyrell fuese más feliz de lo que lo era yo. «Que el Lannister lo intente», gemí para mis adentros. «Navegando por el Mander sólo habría tenido ojos para mí.»

Permanecí como un ser desprovisto de sueños e ilusiones hasta el ataque de los hijos del hierro. En ese momento me preparé tanto como antes, sin tiempo de espera, sin largos momentos a solas. Estaban frente a mí y volvía a ser un hombre. La gente me miraba como un general capaz y no como el hijo tullido del señor.

Y supe que, al final, lo único que realmente deseaba era que alguien consiguiese unir los pedazos de un juguete roto. No por mí, sino por ella. Ahora que comenzaba a ponerme de pie para andar solo otra vez, no quería que nadie destruyera mi armadura.


End file.
